the_return_to_freddy_sfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Бонни
Возможны вы искали одного из аналогов Бонни: Пыточного Бонни из пятой игры или Игрушечного Бонни? Или возможно Спрингтрапа или его пыточного аналога? TRTF= Кролик Бонни (англ.' Bonnie the Bunny'') является одним из трех основных антагонистов в игре The Return to Freddy's. Внешний вид Он является аниматроником-кроликом. Он по-разному окрашен в зависимости от помещения, в котором она находится, и от её общего вида. На некоторых камерах, Бонни появляется такой же как и во FNAF 1, но на других и в офисе, он появляется как сломанный Бонни из FNAF 2, но с отфотошопленным лицом. Когда он имеет вид из FNAF 1, он лавандогого цвета, а если как во FNAF 2, он синего цвета. Поведение Бонни начинает свой путь со Сцены, как правило, начинает двигаться в то время как Марионетка движется, а иногда и после. Он будет двигаться к Обеденной зоне, потом За кулисы, и потом в Западный коридор, после чего в Угол Западнего коридора, и наконец в Офис. После того, как Бонни входит в офис, игрок должен одеть Маску Фредди с небольшой задержкой. Если игрок надевает Маску Фредди слишком рано или слишком поздно, или если игрок вообще не одевает Маску Фредди, Бонни убивает игрока. |-|TRTF2= '''Кролик Бонни является одним из трех основных антагонистов в игре The Return to Freddy's 2. Внешность Он фиолетовый кролик аниматроник. У него розовые глаза с красной галстук-бабочкой и 3 кнопки на его груди. Его эндоскелет ржавый. Поведение Бонни начинает на Сцене вместе с Фредди и Чикой. Потом он покинет Сцену и войдёт в Комнату для Вечеринок 1. Потом войдёт в Офисный Коридор. Если маска не надета, то он напугает игрока. Интересные Факты В альфе, её поведение похоже, но другое, где вместо того что бы появится в Офисном Коридоре, она появляется в Коридоре справа. Если игрок не оденет маску то она напугает игрока. |-|TRTF3= 'Кролик Бонни 'антагонист в The Return to Freddy's 3. Внешность Бонни крайне повреждена в этот раз. У его дырки по всему костюму показывающий его эндоскелет. Обе руки незащищённые, так же как и его правая нога, его левая нога всё ещё одета. Его правое ухо накланена. Он выглядит очень подгорелым, кажется что он тёмно-зелёного цвета вместо Фиолетового или синего иза освещения. Он появляется серым/синем на камерах. Несколько проводков болтаются из верхней части головы. Странно, кажется у его есть зубы заде головы также как и вторая челюсть за его нормальной челюстью. Это только видно на финальном кадре его скримера. Его модель схожа с Спрингтрапом и The Return to Freddy's 2. Поведение Он активна с Первой Ночи. Бонни начинает в Камере 7. Потом его можно увидеть стоящим в Камере 4. Потом он пойдёт в Камеру 1, и потом в Камеру 2 перед чем как войти в офис. Игрок должен использовать дверные замки, или он напугает игрока. Интересные Факты *В последнем кадре его атаки, если присмотреться, можно увидеть заднию челюсть эндоскелета за его нормальной челюстью, и больше зубов, это можно увидеть здесь , поставьте на паузу на 1:00. **Его галстук-бабочка проходит через его челюсть. *Странно, у Бонни есть брови, которые обычно не хватает. |-|TRTF4= 'Кролик Бонни 'антагонист в The Return to Freddy's 4. Внешность Бонни всё ещё тёмно-зелёный из-за освещения, но он менее сломанный чем раньше. Его плечи эндоскелета видны, как у большенства аниматроников TRTF4. Его руки теперь защищены. Как у других аниматроников TRTF4, его голова летает. Его уши теперь прямые. Его галстук-бабочка теперь чёрная. У его нет бровей, в отличии от TRTF3. Поведение Бонни начинает в Камеру 2. Потом он двигается в Камеру 9. Потом Бонни бежит мимо офиса. Игрок должен зайти в шкафчик. Бонни появится перед игроком, и потом пригнётся. Потом игрок сможет выйти из шкафчика. Если не сделать это, то Бонни напугает игрока. Он может быть самым смертельным персонажем если игрок не будет обращать внимания к его передвижениям. Бонни вообще большая угроза и если вы заметили его в Камере 9 или Камере 3, настоятельно рекомендуется зайти в шкафчик в подготовится к его атаке. Несмотря на то что это баг, если выйти из шкафчика пока он смотрит на игрока, он не будет атаковать игрока и будет продолжать смотреть на игрока. Это можно использовать, чтобы временно отключить его от перемещения во время наблюдения за камерами. |-|Галерея= ''The Return To Freddy's'' Show_Stage_All.png|Бонни на сцене. Dining_Area_Bonnie.png|Бонни в Обеденной Зоне. BonnieLeftCorner_1.png|Бонни в Углу Западного Коридора. 833.png|Бонни в офисе. 633.png|Бонни в офисе 2. Bonnie_Scare.gif|Скример Бонни. BonnieTRTF.png|Изображение Бонни в Custom Night. ''The Return To Freddy's 2'' Альфа 141.png|Бонни на Сцене. 129.png|Бонни в Комнате для Вечеринок 2. 184.png|Бонни в Офисе. 183.png|То же самое, но с включённым фонариком в коридоре. Bonnie Scare.gif|Скример Бонни. Полная версия ShowStage.jpg|Бонни на Сцене с Фредди и Чикой. All.jpeg|Бонни и Чика на Сцене. 490.png|Бонни один на Сцене. Bonnie_Party_room_2.jpeg|Bonnie in Party Room 2. 7 BRIGHT.png.png|Неиспользованная текстура Бонни в Потолочной Вентяляции. output_0wwxfa.gif|Скример Бонни The Return To Freddy's 3 Bonniecam72.jpeg|Бонни в Камере 7. 197.jpeg|Бонни в Камере 7 с выключенным светом. www.GIFCreator.me_71T2WB.gif|Бонни в Камере 7 с мерцающим светом. Bonniecam4.jpeg|Бонни в Камере 4. 174.png|Бонни в Камере 4 с выключенным светом. Bonnie flicker.gif|Бонни в Камере 4 с мерцающим светом. Bonniecam1trtf3.jpeg|Бонни в Камере 1. Bonniecam2trtf3.jpeg|Бонни в Камере 2. 199.jpeg|Бонни в Камере 2 с выключенным светом. www.GIFCreator.me_T9ochB.gif|Бонни в Камере 2 с мерцающим светом. Bonnietrtf3screamer.gif|Скример Бонни. Bonnie_-lush.png|Плюшевый Бонни. Funtime_fright_mode1.jpg|Иконка Бонни в Весёлым Страхе. Funtime fright mode.jpg|Bonnie on the Funtime Fright Mode screen. The return to freddy s 3 bonnie png by thesitcixd-d8sst8i.png|Бонни в Экстра меню. The Return To Freddy's 4 cam 2(bonnie).png|Бонни на CAM 02. Bonniecam9staring.png|Бонни на CAM 09. Bonnie4.png|Текстура тела Бонни. gifpal-20160113134313.gif|Бонни пробегает через офис. Output_Ox7daB.gif|Скример Бонни в TRTF 4. Stage6blood.jpg|Спрайт банды истекает кровью. Stage6.jpg|Спрайт банды. |-|Аудио= The Return to Freddy's Крик Бонни когда он убивает игрока. ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: ГРОМКО! The Return to Freddy's 2 Крик, когда Бонни убивает игрока. ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: ГРОМКО! The Return to Freddy's 3 Звук, издаваемый Бонни, при убийстве игрока. ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: ГРОМКО! Внешние ссылки * [http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Bonnie Бонни на английской Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki.] Category:Персонажи Category:Каноничные персонажи Category:Аниматроники Category:Мужчины Category:Кролики Category:The Return To Freddy's 4 Category:Персонажи The Return To Freddy's 3